Defeat
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Miles Edgeworth es un criminal de lo peor. Miles x Phoenix.


Miles Edgeworth era un criminal.

Había estado frente a un tribunal no una, sino dos veces, y en aquellas ocasiones Phoenix

había creído ciegamente en él, por encima de lo negro que pintara el horizonte para ellos. En ese entonces, el abogado había conseguido que su viejo amigo de la infancia fuera declarado inocente, _engañado_ por completo por él, pero ahora que lo veía todo con claridad estaba completamente seguro: ¡Miles había manipulado las pruebas una vez más! Porque para todo aquello sólo había una posible explicación: Miles Edgeworth era un vulgar criminal. Mucho más que vulgar, era realmente _de lo peor_.

Tenía, antes que todo, a los dos actores del crimen: la víctima y el victimario, buenos amigos en tiempos pasados pero antagonistas por fuerzas mayores en la obra del día a día.

Esta vez el papel de la víctima lo asumía él, Phoenix Wright, un joven y (no importaba si él mismo era quien lo decía) talentoso abogado de tan sólo 26 años de edad. Todo un prodigio, si es que se nos permitía ahondar en su perfil. Se había dejado embaucar y manipular por el villano, Miles Edgeworth, fiscal de oficio de la misma edad y alguien en quien había confiado plenamente alguna vez; pero no hoy, no más. Había sido oprimido, engañado y _forzado_ a hacer cosas _sucias _que no deseaba, y no contento con eso, aquél hombre todavía se había atrevido a mirarle con aquella mirada de triunfo que Phoenix aborrecía tanto.

Así que esta vez era personal; era ahora su sagrado deber el tomar el cargo de fiscal y exponerle frente a todos, y demostrarle a Edgeworth que con Phoenix Wright nadie jugaba. Ni siquiera si lo hacía _tan bien_.

El resumen del caso se podía encontrar en el acta No. 218 del archivo mental de Wright: Se encontraron frente a frente esa tarde, como cualquier otra, y todo pintaba para ir tan común y corriente como tal, hasta que, poseído por alguna extraña fuerza externa (no, no, Phoenix ahora estaba seguro de que en realidad ésta era la verdadera naturaleza del infame) le había detenido por un brazo al verle pasar por su lado. El pasillo estaba oscuro, iluminado apenas por las pálidas luces doradas del final del ocaso, así que no hubo testigos oculares del asalto. Miles lo había preparado todo muy bien, como de costumbre, y si Phoenix no se avivaba estaba casi seguro de que perdería el primer round. Después de esto había sido conducido, a base de engaños claro está, a la horrenda y muy rosada oficina del jefe de fiscalía ubicada al fondo de un estrecho corredor de paredes blancas, y antes de tener tiempo para nada, había sido atacado con premura y sin tiempo para nada más. Él había intentado defenderse, presa del pánico y sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas, pero cuando dos labios húmedos y calientes se habían posado sobre los suyos, Phoenix había cedido. Y se avergonzaba tanto de admitirlo, así que simple y sencillamente se encontraba ante un dato perdido _por accidente _en su testimonio. El arma del crimen había sido el mismo Miles, alto, fornido y de mirada penetrante, y con unas cualidades que Phoenix seguramente olvidaría también mencionar para su defensa. Y ahora aquí, tumbados sobre el sillón, uno sobre el otro hundidos entre jadeos y respiraciones ahogadas y la penetrante mirada azul de Edgeworth sobre su espalda, Phoenix aún no sabía qué pensar.

El alegato inicial habían sido dos simples palabras que le habían arrebatado el aliento. Había intentado protestar apenas pudo pero las palabras se le fueron de la boca. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo coherente, y pese a lo mucho que le avergonzaba su pobre intento de protesta se había reducido a una serie de gruñidos y balbuceos ininteligibles que murieron una vez más entre sus labios.

Las pruebas los rodeaban; cada susurro, cada roce, cada beso, e incluso los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Las incoherencias de su testimonio se remitían a su propio cuerpo, que pese a estar siendo mancillado con descaro parecía disfrutarlo tanto, y aunque su boca decía que no, cada gemido involuntario le contradecía.

"Acepta que esta vez he ganado, Wright" le escuchó susurrando al amanecer, tendido a su lado y con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y Phoenix, quien aún pensaba que Edgeworth era un sucio delincuente no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a las evidencias.

_Esta vez Edgeworth ganaba_, abogado de su propio caso, mientras que él aceptaba que tal vez no había nacido para ser fiscal.

Un único e irrebatible veredicto fue dictado por sus labios y sus manos, presas nuevamente del otro conforme Phoenix se rendía a su ataque con miserable placer: _Yo también te quiero_, hubiera querido decirle, pero la condena había comenzado ya sin la necesidad de golpear una mesa con un martillo como siempre había soñado hacer.

Aquella mañana, sometido ante él y vencido ante su propio orgullo, Phoenix Wright llegó una vez más a una conclusión: Miles Edgeworth era un criminal de lo peor.


End file.
